moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Glordan
=History= Glordan is a young dwarven paladin that was born in the same years that Gul'Dan was teaching the orcs demonic arts in Ironforge to the Frosthammer Clan. Before the First War Glordan's clan was a well to do merchant clan that consisted of blacksmiths and jewelers who lived a comfortable enough lifestyle inside the mountain. Around the time he became twenty, the clan fell into debt. Traveling outside the lands of Khaz, the clan members trained to defend themselves on their travels and the clan Patron, Arvad, took a new interest in making weapons. Glordan heard from one of his clan members that his father had forged a special weapon in honor of the clan name, but had no credible proof for the young dwarf to believe it. First War The clan finally managed to pull out of its debt. Stormwind's fall reached Arvad's ears, and to be safe he began training all of the young members of the clan himself, despite age grasping at him. Second War When the orcs came to attack the dwarves homeland, the Frosthammer's were not amused. Arvad took all the older members of the clan. To Glordan's annoyance his father forced him to stay behind and remain safe. When Arvad returned with several of the clan dead, including his mother, and most of the others wounded. Arvad left the injured in Ironforge, while he took Glordan and the other young members of his clan out to join the army and continue fighting the horde. They were among those in the rear of the Alliance host, which meant they never saw any action, much to all the dwarves' dismay. The dwarves returned home and were welcomed by the members of the clan, their wounds healing more quickly than Arvad had expected. A knight of the silver hand had healed them, and was still tending to their wounds when Glordan returned. He took an interest in becoming a paladin himself, and was trained by the human for the time he remained. When he left, he sent Glordan to a dwarf paladin in Ironforge to continue training. Arvad breathed easy and assumed that the clan could get back to making a profit off of their wares, while beaming as his son took the path of the light. Third War Bitterly Glordan, seven of his cousins, and his uncle, travel to Menethil Harbor under Arvad's orders when the news from the north becomes grave. Glordan spends a week there and meets his old mentor again. Wishing him well, his mentor traveled north to find the undead and word from Arvad arrived telling them to cross the sea to Bael Modan* and wait for him to finish his buisness up north. The group of Frosthammer arrived at Bael Modan to find it was not as safe as Arvad had thought. The dwarves' mining had angered the nearby tauren and bloody skimrishes were taking place. Eager to help their fellows, the group took up hammer and axe to fight of the tauren. For the most part the tauren retreated and Glordan patiently awaited word from his father, but it never came. (To be continued) Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Category: Alliance Paladin